


Because the Night

by 3amepiphany



Series: YOI Fic-A-Thon 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Muesli, Vampires, Werewolves, awoo, they are young and dumb and probably blaming it on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: “Listen. It’s not like we’re mortal enemies or anything, the two of us. Or me and any of them. It’s just that I get the feeling that they know just how dangerous this process is and how ravenous I can be after the fact and what that can cause. They would not want me around.”





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [The Vampire In Free Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609805).
> 
> There is a super blood wolf moon AND a total eclipse tonight and I almost started working on this with Bonnie Tyler in mind but 10,000 Maniacs showed up and said hey there so. You know. Because. Well. Because the night. Awoo.
> 
> I'm putting this in the 2018 Fic-A-Thon tag because technically it was requested then, and I'm well overdue for some prompts that came in around that time as well. And I do apologize for that. We were gearing up for a death in the family that was due at any time, and aside from the holiday exchange obligation I'm only just now starting to shake off the snow and sadness and get some new and more work done. 
> 
> For Samy, and that one anon, you know very well who you are.

Yuri shifted in his bed, though not as far over as his sleepy brain would have lied him to. He put a hand out and was met with fur, and for a moment he was about to mumble something at Potya about how much space she was taking up when he realized that the fur was much coarser and thicker than his little ragdoll cat. He struggled to open his eyes to see clearly - after a few moments of rubbing at them he was able to, though, and was mildly surprised to see that he was wedged into his coffin with a large wolf.

Otabek.

He cleared his throat. In the dark room, there weren’t any other sounds save for the three of them breathing. Tucked into the backs of his knees was Potya, the third occupant of the tiny bed, who mewed softly and gave a stretch. She didn’t seem like she was keen on moving at that second. For that matter, neither was Otabek.

“Um,” he started, reaching a hand over and touching the back of the wolven beast’s big velvety ear so slightly. It twitched. He touched it again and it twitched again, flicking back and swiveling around. The other ear moved too. “Um. Excuse me,” he said. “Not that I want you to move but. What the fuck.”

Otabek growled gently - it wasn’t a threatening sound but a deep, grumbly rumbling in his chest that reverberated against Yuri’s own torso in a comforting manner.

“What the fuck, indeed,” came a voice from the doorway. Yuri looked up to find Yuuri, cleaning his glasses. “Normally I’d panic but Victor had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like what he’d find so he sent me to come and wake you up for some breakfast. I think he’s just being dramatic, but he’d called it. Though. This is actually pretty cool. It’s a whole-ass werewolf, and I’ve never seen one of those in person before. Whole, I mean..”

“Awkward…He’s not really going to be mad at me, is he?” Yuri asked the older vampire quietly.

“Is he ever though?”

“And do I care, I guess, is the next question.”

“That, also.” Yuuri stepped over to the full casket and Otabek lifted his head, seemingly woken right out of his sleep - not on guard in a vicious manner but just interested at who it was that was approaching him. He sniffed and snuffled, and eventually licked Yuuri’s hand before somewhat relaxing again, still somewhat on top of Yuri. The young vampire rubbed at his eyes again as Yuuri told him then that he and Victor were going to go out themselves for a spell (what he’d meant by breakfast, Yuri figured), and that Yuri ought to think about seeing his guest off before their return, or at least feeding him. There was no question that it would be for their own safety but at the same time, that seemed sort of late at this point.

There was a recently changed werewolf present. It would be hungry soon.

And anyways, even unchanged, the werewolf knew where to find them all now.

To be fair, Yuri didn’t mean for it to happen. He was actually hoping that he could follow the dj back to his own place and that they could just make a quiet night of staring at each other from opposite sides of the room just like they’d done there at the nightclub. The nightclub that Yuuri was now able to get into using his glamour. The new bouncer was much kinder towards the feminine patrons than the last one, and little easier to tip over, too.

All it took was taking off his shades for a moment and hooking them on the several necklaces around his neck, pull a grocery store membership card from his back pocket, flip his hair a bit and flash a perfect, pouty smile (glittery, too, from the lip gloss he’d pilfered at a drugstore on the way back down to the venue), and he was waved through. Away went the card, on went the shades, and pop went the collar of his little pink and purple jacket - and inside he went. Otabek was already on stage and the crowd was already getting into the rhythm he was working, so he stood near the unused for the moment and silent but still blinking and sparkling jukebox along the wall across from the bar, and he watched.

It was a big crowd, but the word was that the place had been closed for close to a month while the “accident” in the alleyway was addressed, and the little flyer he had see said “grand re-opening, check out our new vip seating”. Of course, he didn’t have a good frame of reference so he wasn’t sure if the quiet booths in the far corners close to the stage were new or remodeled or what. He did wonder if it would be worth it to try to get one empty. They were all full at the moment.

Otabek’s set was long and full of a lot of crowd-pleasing drops and songs and he did look a little bored for the most part. Or at least that’s how Yuri read him to be. His face was difficult to decipher. Perhaps it wasn’t boredom. Maybe it was anger? He made it his mission to find out.

It wasn’t long before they were in the alley again, though this time there was a flood light that surprised him as Otabek approached his bike with his bags of gear in tow and Yuri stepped in time fairly close behind him, closing the gap between the them after the bouncer had warned each of them to be mindful as they’d stepped outside.

“You’re very shiny tonight. I like the shirt, it’s very… blasphemous,” Otabek told him. And it was, it was just a big glittery inverted cross. “Looking to get noticed now?”

“Did it catch your eye?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well. No, then. It just helps with the suggestion of being an older chick.”

“I could pretty much smell you while you were outside in line, and if older chick is what you’re going for, frankly, you still look 12. Were it me, I’d literally gut whoever decided to turn me so young.”

He nearly said aloud that some days he wanted to, as well, but he bit that back and was about to offer that perhaps it was his own choice when he was interrupted by Otabek telling him that now that his set was done and his gear was packed, he really needed to suit up and get going. He needed to be home and ready for the full moon - which was waxing and would catch him mid-morning the next day. And that was when Yuri heard himself say, “Can I come?”

“...No?”

“Our place is nearby. Come with me, instead..”

“A werewolf. Turning in a vampire’s roost? Seems a little rude. And dangerous.” Otabek saddled up on the bike and started up the engine. He put his helmet on.

“Not if you’re mine. No one will touch you if you’re mine.”

“No one will believe you.”

“Mine will.” Yuri stared as the DJ leaned in close and stared him right back down.

“Listen. It’s not like we’re mortal enemies or anything, the two of us. Or me and any of them. It’s just that I get the feeling that they know just how dangerous this process is and how ravenous I can be after the fact and what that can cause. They would not want me around.”

“Who is to say they wouldn’t? We’d surely have enough around to feed you.”

“So a dog to throw scraps to.”

“Those are your words, and that is not my aim. You told me you wanted to see me again. Why not make it beneficial for everyone involved? What have you got at home for yourself anyways besides fresh flesh? Muesli? I have a big enough room to myself that you can destroy, if that’s what will happen. I really don’t care. I’m here for you.”

“You’re going to wish I’d left myself at home with the muesli.” Otabek took his helmet off and handed it to Yuri, who, despite knowing a bad accident couldn’t really do much to him, put it on anyways.

The estate Yuri and the others lived at was spacious and just conspicuous enough to avert any regular visitors, and as they pulled through past the gatehouse and around the back of the building, Yuri explained to him that their lodging was technically a separate structure from the main house. They wouldn’t be bothered at all, despite lights being on in various rooms. Victor and Yuuri appeared to be out for the moment. Even better. He introduced Otabek to Potya, who took to him quickly simply out of her own curiosity before taking her leave to go curl up in the hamper for a while. Yuri and Otabek spent the few hours of the night remaining enjoying music and seeking common ground between themselves, clumsily and full of soft laughter and gentle touching.

And as they lay on the floor, skin flushed and clothing rumpled and Yuri’s hair in both of their faces, he asked him, “What can I expect? When you turn? This room obviously does not have windows so I am willing to stay up and awake.”

“Well. I turn. It’s… painful, and very exhausting? But I’m not going to thrash and crash about. I’ll be weak, and I’ll want to sleep. Then I’ll wake and want to eat and that is when I’ll be at my worst.”

“I get that.”

“I know you do, cosmonaut.”

“You turn at home and then go out?” Yuri played with a strand of Otabek’s hair that had fallen loose and out of place. He could hear Victor and Yuuri arriving in the courtyard and he really hoped that the closed bedroom door would keep them from bothering him. 

“It’s safer for me until I can go out and hunt. Usually at night. Because. Well. Night.”

“I get that, too. Will you know to sleep here? My door is locked but it’s just a door, I don’t think it would hold you or anyone else in this place if it has to come down.”

“I’ll be more disoriented after waking up, honestly.”

“So you should be fine.”

“Until I miss my muesli.”

“....Have you ever slept in a casket before?” The vampire sat up, squaring his own hips over the were’s and started taking the rest of his clothes off, all of his mostly-silver necklaces jingling and jangling as they went with his shirt off to the side, to Otabek’s relief. He went for his belt buckle, and Otabek’s hands reached for his.

“A casket?”

“Yes. It’s very roomy with the lid off.”

“I’ve never slept in a casket. Nor have I ever slept with another person in a casket. Nor have I ever turned… in a casket. I imagine you’d want to keep the lid off because I also imagine that I might do a lot of tossing and… uh. Turning.”

“I imagine you’d actually make a nice soft pillow. Very warm. Like a fur coat or blanket.” He pressed his hips downward and leaned forward just a bit, the tip of his tongue playing with the tip of a fang as he smiled widely.

“You are going to be the absolute end of me, aren’t you?”


End file.
